This invention relates to liquid jet droplet generators and more particularly to a generator component of this character for use in non-impact printing systems employing directed ink droplets.
Although the field of ink jet droplet printing is to be commended for its advancements, still the printing speeds and print quality achieved to date fall far short of matching the operating speeds of computer elements and particularly the output information capable of being provided by computers for producing printed records. The prior art has accomplished droplet formation by causing the nozzle to be vibrated but this required a delicate vibrating structure to form the droplets. Other workers in this art have employed supersonic compressional waves in tapered liquid or solid bodies as witnessed by the comparatively early U.S. Patent to Hansell No. 2,512,743. Further developments of this character are disclosed in the U.S. Patents to Naiman No. 3,211,088 and Stemme No. 3,747,120. Although these patents disclose certain features which are common to the present invention, their respective constructions and assemblies are such that they are unable to operate at the higher frequencies and hydrostatic pressures desired for high speed association with electronic data processing equipment.